


GA Drabbles

by caer



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caer/pseuds/caer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles involving Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compass

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Compass  
>  **Rating/Warning:** G.  
>  **Spoilers:** Post-M/L breakup.  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Mark  
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
>  **Recipient:** Written for the drabble123 challenge.

\--

It spins aimlessly in his head, as he tries to reposition himself along the cardinal line. 

Pointed towards Derek once – a navigation of morality. With Addison, it faltered, curving off a few degrees – he thought maybe he’d found True North.

Lexie redefined entire Laws, switching pole with pole – and all this time, he figured he had just been facing the wrong direction. 

It spins again. And the more he chases, the faster it goes; a never-ending paradox.

By chance, an inquisitive child’s voice flicks the periphery of consciousness: 

_– At the North Pole, where does the needle point? –_

It finally stops.

 

Fin.


	2. Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark receives Derek's and Addison's wedding invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Borders  
> Rating/Warning: G  
> Spoilers: None. Pre-series.   
> Word Count: 100  
> Character/Pairing: Mark, Mark/Addison (one-sided)  
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
> Recipient: Written for the drabble123 challenge. (Prompt Table)
> 
> A/N: Drabbles should not be this much work. Thanks to citron_presse for the not-so-quick look over =)

\--

He traces the edges, the pads of his fingers hovering over the perimeter lines and the gold lettering of the card.

_You are cordially invited…_

(It’s a formality more than anything.)

There’s a twinge of something ugly when he thinks about it, and he’s almost inclined to push it down; but it’s just him and a glass of scotch in the shadows, and every truth he’s made about himself has been in the face of darkness, and why deviate from what works?

A bastard, that’s what he is, lusting after his best friend’s fiancée. Hoping she’ll choose him.

It’s unforgivable.

 

Fin


	3. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Detour  
> Rating/Warning: G  
> Spoilers: Season Six.  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character/Pairing: Mark, Mark/Teddy  
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
> Recipient: Written for the drabble123 challenge. (Prompt Table)
> 
> A/N: Productivity comes at four in the morning, apparently.

\--

She isn’t forever, he knows this. It’s a nice distraction, though. From Sloan and the baby; and endless surgery after endless surgery; and Callie with the constant there-are-other-fish-in-the-sea talks. 

From Lexie. 

This new thing between them keeps him busy, his mind and hands occupied. It’s slow and good – no need to hide from Derek this time, and that in itself seems more promising than anything else. 

She likes football (Lexie didn’t); drinks water with her lunch (not a juice box); wants kids someday (maybe his even). 

Teddy isn’t forever, but he thinks he’d still like the chance to find out.

 

Fin


	4. There's Nothing Here But Blue Skies Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: There's Nothing Here But Blue Skies Every Day  
> Rating/Warning: G  
> Spoilers: None. Pre-series.  
> Word Count: 260  
> Character/Pairing: Mark, Mark/Addison  
> Disclaimer: See above.
> 
> A/N: Originally intended for the prompt "sky" for the drabble123 challenge, but I ran over the 100 word limit a bit, and didn't want to scale it down.

\--

The thunder breaks overhead, a warning of the impending downpour, and yet, it still catches both of you off-guard. She shrieks, and you can’t help but laugh at her horror-stricken face, her nails digging into your arm as she tries to urge you to make a run for it. 

You refuse to budge, and instead hold her back too, grinning as she glares. By now the rain has thoroughly soaked through both your clothes – she looks pretty, you think, with her hair wet against her scalp, and the tint of pink in her cheeks. 

“Mark.” A warning.

Another rumble sounds in the sky.

“Addie,” you tease. “Live a little.” 

She is too close, though, and you can make out the slight shift in her eyes. Feel her sag a little against you. Her eyes flick down to your mouth, and your throat instantly goes dry, even though it shouldn’t, for far more reasons than you care to count. When she looks back up, it’s unsettling, the look she has – a kind of awareness that wasn’t there before.

You avert your eyes, grimacing, and let go of her, taking a step back in the process. A sinking sensation settles in your gut, and you try not to think about what has changed in the last 20 seconds. About what it might mean.

The rain continues to fall, a rhythmic dance on the pavement. Seconds crawl by, leaving you increasingly uncomfortable under her gaze.

“C’mon,” you mumble, eyes still purposely deflected, and arm stretching out to hail a cab. “Derek is waiting.”

 

Fin


	5. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fly  
> Rating/Warning: PG  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character/Pairing: Mark, Mark/Lexie  
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
> Recipient: Written for the drabble123 challenge. (Prompt Table)

Mark smiles against her skin, feeling her nails scratch gently against his scalp. He moves – mouth skimming across hip, breast – coming to rest on her lips. Feels them curve against his own. Sees the affection playing in her eyes. Tastes sweetness in her kiss. 

And his heart swells.

When she looks at him, in the afterglow of sex, eyes half-lidded – warm, soft – it seeps into his every pore until he feels intoxicated, and all he hears is the erratic contraction of his heart beating, of being alive. 

And this must be what it’s like to step into air and fly.


End file.
